A computer mouse and a touch screen are two examples of Human Interface Device (HID) technology that enable a user to interact with a computing device. With a computer mouse, the user indirectly controls a cursor, visible on a display, by moving the mouse and pressing/releasing one or more mouse buttons. With a touch screen, the user does not control a cursor, but rather interacts with the computing device directly simply by touching and dragging his finger over the touch screen and the cursor is moved to the location of the touch.
Conventional computer mouse devices have one or more buttons that perform specific functions when they are pressed or released. Certain computer mouse devices may have at least three basic buttons (e.g., left, center, and right). Each button has a specific function in computer user interfaces (such as an operating system's desktop, computer application programs, application control components, etc.).
Current touch screens attempt to mimic the buttons of a computer mouse through variations on the touch (i.e., tap) of the screen. For example, in certain devices, a single tap or touch of the touch screen performs the function of a left mouse button click. However, since the touch screen lacks the buttons of a computer mouse, current devices implementing a touch screen have no way to perform additional functions (e.g., those of a center or right click) without resorting to complex menu selections. It takes the user additional time to navigate these menus, decreasing the user's efficiency and resulting in an undesirable user experience.